


Gaster the Friendly Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But not really Ghosts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, Old Fashioned Romance, Other, Reader is scared of ghosts though, Romance, old houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just got a new house, and everything was perfect. Until you realized you weren't the only resident there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaster the Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

"No way," you breathed, eyes widening as you skimmed through the information provided on the webpage. "You have to be kidding me. There is no way a house this beautiful, and this huge, is only $400,000."

The rough material of your old flannel pajamas rubbed against your arm as you reached for your phone to call the real estate lady your father hired for you. Your father was a rather wealthy man, so when you decided you wanted to get a place of your own he told you he would handle it. While he did say you could spend as much as you liked, you didn't want to lean on him too much.

After a quick conversation with the woman, you quickly shut your laptop and jumped from your place on the bed. It was already 10, so you really you should have already been up. House hunting had taken a lot out of you, especially with so little success as the weeks went by. Although you were sure you would look completely inadequate for the old, classic house with your jeans and large sweatshirt you didn't really care. You looked inadequate for a millionaire's child too, and that had never stopped you.

You had already eaten breakfast (no way you were going to forgo food in the name of laziness), so when the real estate lady, Joan, came a few minutes earlier than expected, you didn't have to go starved. 

"I checked out the pictures while I drove here, are you sure it isn't a bit too large for you?" Mrs. Joan questioned, a concerned glint in her kind green eyes. She was a rather soft spoken lady, but you knew better than to upset her. Her equally soft spoken spouse was a bit too violent for your taste. 

"I'm a sucker for old homes," you chuckled. No truer truth was spoken. Classical architecture always fascinated you, and you loved driving through old neighborhoods. "And while it is big for one person, maybe I can finally get some pets like I've always wanted?"

Joan just shrugged in response. "It's thirty minutes away from town, are you okay with that?"

"I saw that," you admitted, brows knitting together in confusion. "It's on the outskirts of that rich neighborhood isn't it? How is it so inexpensive?"

As you questioned her you got into her car and started the long drive.

"Our definitions of inexpensive are very different," Joan laughed. "However I suppose it's because it's so close to that weird mountain. Ebott?"

"Wasn't Ebott the site of that battle so long ago?" you questioned, straining your memory to remember the bits and pieces you did recall. As you tried to remember the old stories your mother used to tell you, you watched the scenery race by as Joan drove through the rich neighborhood mentioned earlier. The houses were huge, flamboyant, and modern. Not really your cup of tea.

"Urban legend," Joan waved off. "I'm pretty sure we would have a battle like that in our history books if it only happened... when does it say?"

"1,000 years ago," you chipped in. Glancing out the window, you watched as the rich neighborhood turn into the beautiful countryside as the car drove on. "And I suppose you're right. Plus, what do the stories say the enemy was? Monsters?"

Joan nodded, gripping her steering wheel a little tighter as you two went down a long, dirt road at the end of the paved road. It was rather rocky and ill kept. Tall trees rose around you and you couldn't help the chill that ran down your back. The mountain was a very strange place indeed. "Monsters. The battle of Ebott is just a silly story we tell our kids to make sure they don't wander off too far from home."

"There have been a lot of disappearances in this area, hasn't there?" you inquired. At least that was what you remembered from those conspiracy theory sites you probably shouldn't have visited at one in the morning.

"Mostly kids," Joan replied solemnly. "It's a shame really, they had their whole lives ahead of them."

"The last one disappeared like 50 years ago, didn't they?" you spoke up. Joan sent you a not well concealed suspicious glance.

"Have you been reading those weird websites? You know you can't trust everything online."

You raised your hands in mock surrender before rolling down your window and taking a long breath. The air was very fresh out here. "I have but-my point is that I hope they found peace."

Joan took a long moment to respond, and when she did, she spoke so quietly you could barely hear her. "I hope so too."

* * *

 

"Oh wow," you gasped, looking up at the tall house, or rather, mansion that stood before you. Ivy that would have to be trimmed was growing along the outer walls of it. It had an endearing, creme white paint job that showed its years with its cracking. One large mosaic style window stood at the top of the old home, presumably shining light into the main hall. A large, classic looking patio with beautiful arches and finishing stood proud at the front. Letting your hands run along the old safety railways along the stairs that led up to the gorgeous old house, a soft smile came grew on your face.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" Joan questioned, holding up the large, brass key that came along with the house. You simply nodded and followed behind her as she opened the grand oak double doors. 

The entryway was as breathtaking as the front, with two long, spiraling staircases heading up into the rest of the house attached to the far wall. You could almost imagine a well-dressed princess walking down those very steps, a small smile on her face as she saw her date for the evening. 

The interior was painted a soft, baby blue, and the floor was a sturdy hardwood. As Joan gave you the grand tour, you gradually fell in love with the place. The kitchen was huge and, while it needed some modern appliances, was simply perfect for you with its large counters and island that sat in the middle of the room. The dining room contained a much too long, fancy old table that would be perfect if you had people over, but you found your own eating space in the breakfast patio behind the kitchen. It had large windows that overlooked the backyard, and was rather quaint. That was another thing you loved about the old place, the windows. There seemed to be windows everywhere, which was simply perfect for a person like you who liked natural lighting.

The house also had a large ballroom that you doubted you would ever use, but you knew would be a pain to clean. Despite that though, the thought of dancing in there alone was appealing. Plus, you were so far away from anyone else you could probably blare your music and not disturb anyone. Upstairs lay the bedrooms, a total of six. You, of course, chose the master bedroom for yourself if you ended up buying the place. It had a large conjoining bathroom and study, which you knew you were going to be able to use to the fullest.

"Do you like it so far?" Joan questioned after you were done with the tour. You were both sitting in one of the large, ancient couches that were in the sitting room just left to the entryway.

"It's seriously amazing. It needs some updated appliances, and maybe a new paintjob but I love it!" you nearly shouted. A large, toothy smile hadn't left your face ever since you entered the old home.

Joan smiled at you before taking out her electronic tablet and pulling up a map. "These are the grounds. As you can see, you would own the land all the way until it starts getting elevated because of the mountain. You wouldn't have to worry about fencing it in though, the state did that when some vandals started messing with the old building just north of here."

"Wait, there are more historic buildings on the property?!" you gasped. No way, this was just too good to be true.

Joan hummed in agreement. "I know. No one is really interested in this area though, and all the projects to turn it into a national park or museum fell through. That's why they are trying to sell it."

"It's been more trouble than it's worth," you frowned. "That kind of makes me want to buy it more. Someone has to take care of the poor things."

"You're talking like they're people," Joan laughed. "So I'm assuming you're interested?"

"Definitely," you nodded. For the next few minutes you two discussed offers you were going to make until you finally settled on $350,000. Might as well try, right?

You went to bed in your small, cramped apartment feeling content that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some fluff and humor. And angst because you can't have the gooster without angst.
> 
> Like it? Check out mah tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
